


My cute master

by Lil_Emo_cat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bottom Zed!, M/M, Top Kayn!, i did abit of a swap between Zed and Kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Emo_cat/pseuds/Lil_Emo_cat
Summary: Zed gets drunk with Shen and Kayn "looks after him" ;;)





	My cute master

**Author's Note:**

> I hope im getting better

Drinking was never Zed's strong point and Kayn didn't understand why Zed even went along with Shen knowing that he was weak to alchohol.

"You're an idiot" Kayn laughed helping Zed throught the door.  
"No im not!" He He kicked, stumbling his way to his room.  
"My my master" Kayn laughed once more helping Zed get out of his clothes so he could bath.  
"Mind you, How is shen" Kayn asked, He hadn't heard from Shen in a while.  
"How would i know??" Zed hissed, Throwing his hands in the air.  
Kayn just sighed, Zed was a very agressive drunk.

After bathing, Zed laid still on his bed, nude.  
"Oh please, Master put some clothes on" Kayn practically ordered  
Zed didnt reply, The alchohol was really kicking in.  
"Fine!" Kayn huffed while going through Zed's dresser.  
Kayn finally pieced together an outfit worthy of his master.  
He slowly leaned over his drunken master and started to dry him off.  
Every inch of Zeds body was Kayns to touch.  
Kayn started with his neck slowly guiding the towel down.  
"Mm" Zed hummed as Kayn continued downwards towards his chest.  
Zeds nipples were light pink and soft looking kayn just couldnt help rubbing his thumb over them.  
"Ngh" Zed moaned to this strange touch arching his back slightly.  
Kayns fingers were cold.  
"Ah, its cold" Zed wimpered as kayn pinched him lightly, Kayn wished Zed was more sensitive, he knew it would take time.  
Kayn really did love Zed, But all the talk of Shen and Syndra always went straight to his head leaving him sad or enraged, Good old jealousy.  
Zeds nipples were erect from Kayn toying with them, Kayn smilled breifly.  
"i wonder if this feels good" He teased, wispering in Zed ear before quickly flicking his tounge over one then slowly taking it into his mouth.  
Zed huffed snapping his legs shut arching his back, His eyes watered as he stared dead straight at Kayn.  
Zeds member stiffened agaisnt Kayns stomach, a smirk quickly formed on Kayns face.  
He finally released the sensitive nub from his mouth, It was now red, swallon, bruised and would surely leave a mark.  
Kayns tounge slid down Zeds chest before placing a kiss on his stomach.  
"Mm Shen" Zed huffed.  
"Shen?" Kayns head was in dispare "Shen?, Why Shen?" He clenched his fist with disbelief.  
"Well then" He hissed at Zed gripping Zeds thighs tightly.  
"Not this far" Zed hissed, has Zed ever gone this far?.

Kayn pulled himself off of Zed and ran to the phone quickly dialing Shens number.  
"Hello?" Shen sounded tired.  
"Shen" Kayn snapped.  
"Oh kayn, its just you" He sighed in relief "What is it?" He asked.  
"Shen have you and Zed um ... you know done things??" Shen just laughed.  
"Um?" he laughed laoder.  
"No ont really" he said "Why?" He asked  
"Oh nothing" Kayn replied before hanging up and runing back into Zeds room.  
Kayn knew he shouldn't but he couldnt help it, It was Zed after all.  
"Ahh, Fuck it" Kayn growled grabbing Zed by the wrist forcing him down on to the bed again.  
His hand were running up and down Zeds thighs.  
"Kayn!" Zed snapped closing his legs.  
Kayn gripped Zeds thighs tighter forcing them open and slaming his hand down on Zeds member before Zed could protest.  
"Ah No" Zed cried  
Kayn played with Zeds member until it leaked.  
"This is to far" Kayn thought to himself, He just shrugged as his fingers entered Zed.  
Zed pulled the blanket up to cover his face.  
"How cute" Kayn wispered to Zed.  
Zeds eye quickly flew open again meeting Kayns perverted gaze. His whole body throbed, He felt wet sticky and sore. Zed looked back at Kayn as he pushed and rubbed his inner walls  
"Eck!" Zed wimpered quickly covering his mouth  
Zed was baffeled. What was happening?. All he knew was Kayn was on him and almost in him.  
"Ahh" Zed gasped drgging his fingers along the bed sheets, Kayn had entered.  
"Fuck" Kayn groaned move in and out of Zed  
Zed Gripped the bed sheets, His breath was hard and rugged.  
"Ngh N-no" Zed cried nearing his climax.  
"Ugh yes" Kayn wispered biting Zeds ear, He was close as well.  
Kayn pumped harder into Zed, Zed just closed his eyes bracing for what was "cumming" (im sorry).  
Kayn huffed and moaned letting his masters name slied out of his mouth lewdly.  
Zeds ass tightened around Kayns member, Kayn pumped hard, Zeds eyes watered as "why slipped out as Kayn rid out Zeds orgasm inside him.  
Zed was a mess.

Morning came faster then Kayn hoped, He was lying in Zeds bed embracing him. Zeds eyes fluttered open, He was trying to get a hold of what happened last night.  
Zed just laid there awake in Kayns arms.  
"OMG" Zed thought to himself  
"This is the wrong way around!"

Zed really was Kayns cute master.

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggest ships to me im bored <3


End file.
